


戒菸

by Lychee__Ly



Category: Lisoo - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Jisoo, Gender transformation, M/M, Top Lisa
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Summary: 我的渴望，我无尽的苦恼，我游移不定的路。流动着永恒渴望，继之以疲惫，继之以无穷苦痛的黑暗的河床。





	1. 戒菸（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 我的渴望，  
> 我无尽的苦恼，  
> 我游移不定的路。  
> 流动着永恒渴望，继之以疲惫，  
> 继之以无穷苦痛的黑暗的河床。

——他在还能叫上一声“哥”的时候，滑动着喉头想要挤出一声听起来很亲昵的“哥”。但是那个戴着围裙把自己的双手埋在洗碗池里工作的高瘦背影对于自己的呼唤想必是不愿意作出任何反应的。

　　金集自始至终就应该很讨厌他，从六岁那个阳光强烈的下午第一次见面开始，金集就一定不会对他——一个私生子产生任何好感，只是为了与金母一样艰难维系着破破烂烂的家庭而忍下了这口气收拾父亲留下的烂摊子，才勉勉强强地咧开漂亮的嘴唇冲他喊了一声“弟弟”，承认下着带着家庭耻辱的弟弟，把他带进家门，经过摆放着三个人常用托鞋的鞋架，经过放着母亲的果盘的桌子，上楼，打开收拾好的杂物间，那是一个打理出来的新卧室。

　　然后说，这是你的卧室了，弟弟。

　　Limario其实并不在乎自己在这个陌生的家庭里是不是能受到大家的认可，他原本就觉得自己是无本之木，是他那个脑子里装满奇怪想法的亲生母亲想要放长线钓大鱼搞出来的失败产物，托着喂养到了六岁的拖油瓶，最后还是他那仁慈的生父和家里摊牌，把他接到了新的家庭里。自此，他和亲生母亲的关系就好像断裂了。他从来没有听过那位贤淑温柔的金家主母说过一句关于自己生母的坏话，那些充满“婊子”这样字眼的坏话是他从同学嘴里听来的，学校里的风言风语总是能长腿长翅膀。但是他不在乎，真的不在乎。

　　他仍然记得与陌生的家庭艰难融入磨合了一个月以后，比他大两岁的金集过生日了。他习惯性地，如同一只孤僻而充满警惕性的猫一样缩在客厅沙发的角落看着金集——这个看上去就是个品学兼优的好孩子的哥哥被生父叫住，询问想要什么生日礼物。他感觉自己像是这充满温情的画面里不应该出现的东西，所以抱住胳膊又后退了一点。

　　“去游乐园怎么样？”生父摸了摸他的头，可是怎么看，这对父子之间都已经暗生了一点罅隙。男人笨拙地想要挽回自己在儿子心里的光辉形象，努力想要做一个好父亲，可是一切都已经为时已晚了不是吗——Limario继续看着金集好看的眉眼没有任何情绪波动，心里为此感到好笑。

　　他甚至阴暗地觉得自己和金集其实是同类。

　　“我都可以。”金集抱着练习题的手松开了一只，目光忽然转向了穿着滑稽大号的衣服缩在角落的他，那一刻，不开玩笑地说，Limario觉得自己像一个被推上舞台打满聚光灯的垃圾桶。

　　“要去的话，带上弟弟一起吧，正好可以玩一下，放假就是放松的时候。”金集说这话倒是轻松，他却因为生父目光在自己身上的逡巡而感到刺痛和灼热。仿佛自己从出生开始就从来没有“享受”过这样的端详，生父不知道他的细节也不知道他的性格，他只是一个有着血缘关系和经济需求的活物，不需要和金集一样获得更多的关爱，他是一个婚外情博弈失败的垃圾筹码而已。

　　在厨房削水果的金母并没有什么特别的反应，似乎对于自己儿子这样慷慨的要求表示默许。不愧是金集，无论何时何地都能散发出让人折服的善良气息，这样家教的小孩真是很难让人相信父亲居然会厌弃美好温馨的家庭生活去搞外遇。

　　可事实就是这样发生了，生活充满戏剧性。

　　他起初怀疑过金集对自己的好到底是处于何种目的，也不是没有读过那些黑色的故事，知道有的人为了让讨厌的人堕落所以刻意纵容。但是那时候实在是太小了，他看不出来那个在游乐园冬日的暖阳下递给他一串热狗的哥哥有什么不好的意图，他仍然记得那天，已经在眉目间慢慢凸显出英俊气质的哥哥戴着和他一起在街上买的围巾，从挤满人的热狗摊一溜小跑着回来递给他那串冒着香味的热狗。Limario是意外的，他觉得自己脖子上那条和金集一模一样的围巾很硌人，也许是因为潜意识里他知道自己配不上和名正言顺的金家儿子平起平坐，生父却在金集的要求下给他们买了两条款式相同的围巾。他看着金集温柔的笑容，脑海里面模模糊糊地浮现了有关亲情的词语，但是到最后全部都打散了，他自认为对于亲情没有任何奢望。

　　那么从金集身上得到的，也不过是一种礼仪。

　　“金集哥哥，生日快乐。”他接过热狗，乖乖咬了一口。浓浓的香味在他嘴里迸发开。有点烫，但是性格里面讨好别人的那部分让他故作镇定地继续吃下去，直到他看见金集美丽的心形唇珠微微拉开，他笑了，伸手揉了揉Limario蓬松的头发。

　　“傻瓜，要先吹一吹，不然很烫的啊。”

　　他知道自己那个时候的样子一定很没有出息，可能因为突如其来的被关心而涌出眼泪。

　　“以后直接叫我哥哥吧，Lili。”这个外号很难听，可是那一刻他完全无法拒绝。

　　大概就是从那个时候起，在这个完全看不到什么值得留恋的东西的家庭里，Limario发现了属于他自己的珍贵的东西。他紧紧地跟着金集的脚步上了小学，然后是中学。尽管不在一个年级，他仍然喜欢那种每天早上和他坐在一张餐桌上吃东西然后一起坐车去学校上课的感觉。

　　金集是去上课，完全没有学习细胞的Limario就是去学校消磨时间而已。他觉得自己一定是从那个亲生母亲那里继承了不学无术的基因，生了一张和金集全然不同的充满坏孩子诱惑的脸，如果不是生父勉为其难地托关系，他还真的进不了这个学校。

　　是因为金集撇开眼神说，弟弟也一起来学校上课比较好，不要送去全是不良少年的那种地方。

　　理由呢？Limario看着他一本正经的样子。金集是绝对不会承认自己单纯只是想要同校而已。果然，他说是为了不想给家里丢人。金集这假正经的样子是最可笑的，却总能博得生父的认可。

　　本来就不属于那种好学校，所以后来Limario因为抽烟被逮到而受了处分。那年他十六，背靠着雪白的墙壁在头脑里酝酿检讨书。老师站在阳台打了一遍电话给生父，结果还没等他说完整个事情的经过，准确地讲是一出口Limario的名字，电话就被挂掉了。他看着老师气急败坏的样子，以此为乐。

　　但是紧接着他们想出来的妙招着实让Limario痛恨不已，既然生父不愿意管他在学校的烂摊子，索性就去楼上把正在上课的金集叫下来让他好好管一下弟弟。简单粗暴但行之有效，当看见金集的身影出现在走廊末端的时候，他捏着烟盒的手忽然攥紧了。

　　他感到紧张，畏惧，不安。

　　人生中第一次地，他感到丢脸。

　　放学的路上，金集没有责怪他的意思，但两人之间维持的沉默已经太长了，平日里总归还是要聊点有的没的，但金集紧闭着嘴唇不说话。

　　Limario抬头看着高高的路灯。满不在乎地撇嘴。

　　“我以后注意就是了。”

　　“这不是关键。”金集打断了他完全无关痛痒的自我检讨，标致的五官充满了严肃意味。

　　“关键是，你一点也不在乎你自己。你抽烟，你玩世不恭，你毫不在乎你自己。”

　　他说完，意识到自己的话可能太重了，所以偏过头拒绝和已经窜个子到比自己高的Limario对视。

　　他在微微地喘气，绝美的侧脸还有愠怒的神色。

　　Limario巧妙地把这个棒棒糖从左边口腔移到右边，好像更甜了。

　　“没有人在乎我的。”

　　“有！”

　　听到答案的时候，Limario也还在为谜底做着最后的开解，也许是一个毫无用处的毒鸡汤，扯一堆大道理证明生父其实很爱自己这样的鬼话然后让他好好珍惜自己，这看上去是金集的作风。

　　“我......”金集张开嘴犹豫了片刻，在Limario戏谑地抬起眉毛的时候咽下了什么东西，双颊绯红。

　　他从后面拍了拍Limario，“走吧。”

　　他心里其实迫切想要知道答案。但是世界上有的东西如果说得太透彻就不好。

　　日子仍然是一天天过去，他仍然一天天抽烟，每次用火机打火的时候眼前浮现出金集英俊的面容，心中小小地经受负罪感，然后继续吞云吐雾。他喜欢这种什么事情都不用想的放空感，脑子里挤满了很多事情都可以暂时清空。烟是他的朋友。

　　“你这家伙从来都不愿意借火。”朋友们和他坐在阶梯上，看着他又开始放空的眼神。

　　他把火机扔过去，引发了大家的笑声。

　　“干嘛？很好笑吗？”

　　“我们是说，简单点，你凑过来啊。”

　　他在呼出的一口烟雾之中蹙起好看的眉，露出嫌弃的神色，“不要。这样很恶心。”

　　“会有一点像同性恋。”

　　哄堂大笑之间，他夹着香烟看着这充满滑稽意味的关于同性恋的调笑，充满恶意但是他无从反驳。

　　放学后换一件衣服再去和金集见面是个已经养成了很久的习惯。不知为了什么，金集居然有了学自行车的兴致，这个自行车白痴一本正经地说这样的技能总是要掌握得越多越好，所以拜托他教一下。

　　“我看你就是想要学这招去找女朋友。”

　　Limario扶着自行车后座，看着哥哥的背影也不忘记开他的玩笑。

　　“我完全没有找女朋友的打算，Lili。”金集摇摇晃晃地握着车把，充满不确定因素地上路了。他一点也不重，所以Limario控制起来很轻松。也不知道为了什么，他觉得自己可以把金集抱起来。

　　他会是什么样的表情？一定很有趣。

　　“往左。”

　　“在班上有好好学习吗？”

　　“握紧。”

　　“有打架吗？”

　　“没有。”

　　“翘课去打游戏呢？”

　　“向右。没有。”

　　“有想好毕业后去哪个大学吗？”

　　“你去哪我就去哪。”

　　金集忽然转过头看着他，好像惊讶于他的忽然斗志，然后他咽了咽口水。

　　“......附近的普通学校。”

　　“有在祸害女孩子吗？”

　　这种傻瓜问题甫一出口就注定了骑自行车的动作不能让Limario帮她好好保持，所以在他失语地忘记提醒动作的时候金集失误了，自行车失去平衡歪倒起来，还好Limario眼疾手快地抱住了同样失去平衡的金集，把他拽离自行车，两个人一起摔倒在柔软的草丛里，保持着狼狈又尴尬的姿势，金集被他完全故意地箍在胸口。

　　他的心脏要爆炸了。

　　“操。”他骂了句脏话，松开手让金集赶快爬起来然后装作什么事都没发生一样揉了揉头发起身拍掉身上的草渣。他们背对着对方，因为突发的尴尬事故彼此保持着尊重的沉默。但Limario的心跳得很快，在那个可以说是幸福本身的摔倒的瞬间，他好像闻到了金集身上的香水味，还有他发丝之间淡淡的好闻的香波味道。他下意识地箍紧了这个完完全全不应该留恋的哥哥的身体，幼稚得好像真的就可以抓住十年前那个阳光温柔的冬天。

　　“太不听话了。”推着自行车的金集叹了口气。

　　“还没有戒烟啊，你。”

　　Limario有些被看穿地脸红了。

　　但万幸是金集没有发现更多的秘密。

　　几年了。他一直保持着这样倔强的姿态，直到被生父所打碎。他热情洋溢地为金集张罗着一次又一次的相亲，介绍那些看起来花枝招展的女性和他认识，一起吃饭，看演出什么的。每到金集的约会日，他就会给Limario发简讯说晚上下班以后不会回家吃饭。金母身体不好之后一直都是Limario做饭，为家里省了一笔开支，所以生父对于这种增加Limario存在感的事情没有什么意见。

　　他憎恨这样的金集，时常不知道如何回复他那样的简讯，才能正确表示自己的心情。

　　“Jennie的爸爸今天约我出去打高尔夫，说起了你们两个孩子的事情，姑娘觉得你太冷酷了。”

　　Limario埋头吃饭，这种话题不需要他参与。

　　“我也刚好想要和您说相亲的事情。”

　　金集虽然坐在餐桌面前，但其实筷子没有动过。他看起来心事重重，但依然很温柔。

　　“有什么进展吗？”生父一边咀嚼一边模模糊糊地问。这么多年，他确实老了，但仍然对于家庭里的琐事有着让人惊讶的控制欲。

　　“我今天跟J小姐说了，我觉得我们不合适继续深入认识，所以拒绝了她的邀请，也并不是情侣关系。”金集慢慢叙述着这漫长的半个月的结尾。

　　结果是很明显的——生父很生气，他的勺子扔在桌子上，汤汁溅了Limario一脸。一直到最后，金集能说出口的都只是那句违背了生父让他找个家境殷实妻子愿望的“对不起”，他埋着头，在巨大的板凳移动的声音中默默扯出两张餐巾纸给Limario擦拭被弄脏的地方。他柔软的指腹此刻回到了他身上。

　　“你完全——”Limario看不懂金集的做法，“不用——”手指划过他年少时打架留下的伤痕，“这么强硬地跟他说话，你明知道他会生气，对于结束约会的事情隐瞒一下不是更好吗？”

　　“因为不希望任何人为我的任性付出代价。”金集把餐巾纸叠好扔进垃圾桶，难得地瘫软在座位上叹气，然后捂着脸。

　　“没事，下一个更好。”Limario笑了笑，站起来开始收拾堪称满桌狼藉的晚饭，手上不可避免地沾上了一些油，滑腻腻的。

　　“Limario。”

　　忽然被叫住的感觉一点也不好。金集走上来自然而然地接过他手里的东西然后留下了那句话。

　　他发誓那样的眼神自己从来没在金集的眼眸里见到过，是乞求，像挽留，又像是认输，在这场漫长无声的你追我赶里。

　　“我等不得了。”

　　哥哥原来并不讨厌我。

　　他的舌尖滑过从未在人的爱意下绽放过的肌肤的时候，翘起嘴角戏谑道。

　　那哥是什么时候开始喜欢我的？

　　他把金集的双手背在背后，看他埋在枕头里的模样和他燃烧的耳根，有一种胜利的快感。

　　“很早......以前。”金集和盘托出得很干脆，跟着Limario的摆动变换着柔软身体的姿势，“我彻头彻尾地意识到你是个坏人的时候，已经太晚了。”

　　是他把在商店买的甜筒递给Limario的时候，被阳光炙烤而融化的冰淇淋流在他手上，后者伸手与他碰在一起那黏糊糊的暧昧的感觉。

　　原本想着就到此为止但完全无法停下的越境，伴随着他充满撩拨意味的问题让金集的防线崩溃。

　　这错误的受到诅咒的关系，捂着嘴唇不让他发出任何可疑的喘息，然后被Limario完完全全掌控在手中，败倒在他怀里，急促而满足地喘息。

　　“我只是——”他挪动身体的时候，因为过分黏腻甜蜜的声音而脸红，但没有放弃为自己辩解，

　　“我只是——有人在乎你的。”

　　“是吗。”Limario自他背后抚摸他女子一样柔软的腰身，“是谁呢。”

　　金集用热烈的亲吻结束了这样恶意的调戏，他的主动让人感到惊讶又好笑，带点赌气。

　　“你该戒烟了。”

　　Limario习惯，欣赏这样的答非所问，他把金集抱住，让他没办法再酝酿什么语言。

　　“现在是对你上瘾。”


	2. 戒菸（下）

“起床了不要总是脸色那么难看嘛。多笑一笑，脸上的皱纹会停止生长。”

哥哥把烤好的吐司放在餐桌上，早饭一向是他张罗，因为Limario特别容易起不来床，不论是出于何种原因，因为金集，或者是因为游戏，总之他会一直睡到金集第五次去床边叫他，拿“再不起来上班真的要迟到了”这样老套的理由警告一下，他才会哗地一声毫不避讳地掀开被子露出完全不爱在睡觉时候穿衣服的身体。一块奶味很浓厚的牛奶巧克力。然后拿出一天之中达到高潮的起床气捂着脸又揉揉头发，什么情绪都写在脸上。偶尔也会和金集玩点让正经人心跳过速的恶劣游戏，谁都知道的，一大早上，总是有点特殊情况......金集在床边的时候毫无哥哥的姿态，趁着他还在睡觉就想要偷拍一点他的照片，他悄悄在内心感叹着，Limario都那么大一个人了睡觉居然还合不拢嘴，跟个长不大的小男孩一样。然后这种软乎乎的疼爱马上就被打消了——意识到金集已经上钩的Limario，会赶在猎物反应过来之前拉住他原本就和女孩一样秀气的手腕，然后恶作剧一样地从某个缝隙伸进充盈体温的被子，惹得他可爱的哥哥触电一样又羞红了脸要缩手，末了捏紧了手心出汗的拳头看他笑得悠然自得的样子，被早晨这种情事赶掉了一大半瞌睡。

他是真的喜欢看金集那副激发人蹂躏欲望的清秀长相是如何变得嫣红的。就像他喜欢看在房间暧昧昏黄的灯光下哥哥如何在他身上宽衣解带，金集的小秘密，他害羞的样子，被拥抱着的时候试探再三而恳求的那句“可不可以先关灯”以及在得到Limario的拒绝后吃瘪闷哼的模样，也喜欢看他脱掉衬衫的时候抱住双臂的样子。每次不听他的话在他房间里作了一次甚至好几次的混世魔王之后，第二天早上若是感受到了身旁的床铺那侧一轻，就知道金集按时起床了。微微睁开眼睛的一条缝，能看见他弯腰捡起头天晚上乱七八糟的衣服，然后打着赤脚从他每天能打扫上一次的光洁地板上走出房间。脚踝那里红红的，是被捏过的痕迹。不一会儿，就能听到洗衣机的工作的声音。小件的东西手洗好了再晾干，等Limario从回笼觉里醒过来的时候，早饭差不多就做好了。他时常为自己对于哥哥这样的完全依赖感到羞愧，所以也就在金集起床用能看见蝴蝶骨的瘦削背部对着他去关闹钟的时候也跟着从被子里坐起来套上衣服准备去帮他做家务。

“煎培根这种小事我还是能做好吧。”他带了一点点难以让人察觉的心虚从哥哥手里接过煎锅。

“我——”金集把他左摇右晃地躲避飞溅出锅的油点的样子框在眼里，“觉得Lili你还是有点不行。”

结果果然是惨痛的失败，他刚刚热好牛奶，就看见Limario心虚地把不明物体飞速夹在吐司中间企图掩盖罪证的举动。

从生父家搬出来已经有一段时间了。

因为金集拒绝了家里介绍的那几个看起来条件确实不错，也很郎才女貌的对象，所以和家里的关系搞得很僵硬。值得庆幸的是，那边还没有察觉到两人之间的关系，只当是Limario背下了这个罪名，包庇了难得叛逆的哥哥同他一起搬离了原来的家。他的出走在生父看来更像是一种必然的结果，从出生开始他就是不受待见的，即使再怎样强迫自己融入这个家，他连一个像样的名字也难以得到。从内心深处来讲，生父从来没认可过他，只不过觉察了他作为一个婚外情的意外产物，一个定时炸弹的本质，所以抢先一步把他弄到眼皮子底下而已。现在完全没了一起生活的必要。至于住在一起，也大概率只是因为经济问题。事实上，搬家之后在新住处的开销，一直都是金集在负责。

“Limario！”他好像有点生气，但是已经出口的喝止完完全全没有起到应该有的作用，只能弱弱地表示一下，至少他对于弟弟的作弄还有一点抗议权。

“怎么了？”Limario作出无辜的表情。

“以后还是少开这种玩笑的好，我......”

“啊，怎么了？”他撑起身子和床边的人拉近距离，看着金集的睫毛因为紧张而扑闪，然后脑子里迸发出了坏得透顶的语句。

“——不够大吗？”

“——你！”金集想要伸手推开他，但是一些很糟糕的，至少是不应该在一大清早就开闸的回忆不停往脑袋里喷涌。

“啊，昨天晚上哥明明还说很喜欢啊。”他托住下巴外头看着脸上能煎荷包蛋的哥哥，“不是还说很喜欢，很舒服，要飞走了这样的...”

干净的，叠好的体恤被“啪”地一声扔在他脸上，打断了他源源不断的回想。

“收拾好来吃早饭！”

把体恤从脸上拿开的时候，金集已经不见了。

“怎样？”

上车之后，Limario伸手拉过安全带咔地一声插进孔里，侧目看着收到了新消息的坐在副驾驶上的金集。大概是由于发件人不是什么善茬，金集出门的时候还不错的脸色忽然多了一点阴霾。每天早上一起上班——其实是先开车送金集去生父的公司上班，然后他自己再去上班。他的工作并不十分严格要求到点就要出现在办公室，加上他自己性格使然的吊儿郎当以及堵车之类的客观因素，他到办公室的时间可谓是变幻莫测。

Limario在成人上班之后的生活态度，比起念书的时候没有太大的改变。高中的时候被怎样数落着玩世不恭，到了现在依然可以这么说。他践行了自己的承诺，在最后关头也算用了功，没让生父丢那最后一点脸考上了一般的大学，和金集在一个城市。但也因为这样，之后的工作也就没指望过生父能做什么了，反正自己也不是被寄予厚望那个人，随随便便做点工作能够支付得了酒钱就行了。

“还好。”金集在他疑惑的目光游走到手机屏幕上之前熄灭了灯光，“他说今天有些事想谈谈。”

获得了紧张气氛解除令的Limario轻巧地打开了车载音乐，然后把车开上路。

“今天还能好好走路吗？”他的手指在方向盘上敲动几下，转过脸却看见和意料中不太一样的，金集忧郁的样子，一瞬间打趣的话也就咽下去了大半。

虽然心情不太好，金集还是顺着他的打趣翘起嘴角笑了笑，“这么多次都已经习惯了。”

不知道到底指的是什么，所以Limario只能点点头。

工作日总是冗长无趣的，Limario天生又对公司上下的八卦有抗体，所以对他来说基本没有什么消磨时间的方式。休息室这种地方他也会去转转，毕竟手头的工作做完了，又不愿意一直在椅子里发呆。从那些同事们口里，他第一次知道了某人和某人好像勾搭上了，在某个他抱着金集耍赖皮不准哥哥早起，最后两个人犯了错消磨掉的上午，原配跑到公司来缉拿小三，发生了一幕激烈而难分难舍的搏斗，最后矛盾中心的男人劝架不成，几个人一起被保安架出去了。除此之外，还有谁最近似乎要升职加薪了，每晚每晚都配着社长那样大的人物一起吃饭喝酒，算是现在公司里的一个红人。

等他关上显示器，手机的简讯恰好就弹了出来。

“我今晚在那边有事，小聚。”

Limario觉得哥哥完全没必要把和生父吃饭这种两人都遭受了二十多年的苦形容得好像普普通通的请客吃饭。他耸耸肩，瞬间自己也对晚餐丧失了兴趣。原本还在心里盘算着要不要去试一下家附近那座新开的卖场里看起来很是诱人的半成品熟食，拿回家在锅里热一下或者微波炉加热一会儿就能摆满一桌子的那种，但是如果不是和金集一起去逛卖场的话，他会觉得很没有意思——至少他不能指着推车在金集耳边说，你小得我可以把你装进去推着走。然后看金集羞赧的样子，和他比自己矮几公分的头顶，可爱极了。

Limario趴在桌子上打了一个哈欠。

“今天好像没有提前说过是和叔叔他们一起吃饭吧，爸爸。”

金集甫一进门，就知道自己踩进了一个大圈套。原本说好了只是回家来吃个饭，可能还是个缓和关系的机会，谁知道家里二话不说就代表了他自己的意见把相亲对象家的人也请来一起吃饭，这就让他准备好了的一腔道理没地方可讲。

更让他有苦说不出的是，分明自己已经表明了态度结束了那种由双方家长强行安排的恋爱与约会，父亲一定又要在这之后给对方以希望和示好，完全没把自己的个人意志当一回事。

“这有什么不好的？大家和和气气坐在一起聊聊天，总比你这段时间一天到晚在外面鬼混的好。”

他应该是知道的，这次见面的意义其实是最后通牒——真不公平啊。Limario任性了几十年，自己却偏偏就不能为家里所忍耐几个月。

他拿筷子的手靠在桌子边良久。

“如果你真的不把家里的建议放在心里，和我对着干，那我看你明天也不用来上班了。”

金集在听到这句话的时候，感到释然。家里做了这么多的工作，安排他回来见面，铺垫一大堆没用的问候，客套话，其实也就是为了这个时候甩出这句最后通牒。在内心深处，大概所有人都还以为这只是一场迟来的青春期缺席的叛逆，是能够通过简单粗暴的方式予以矫正的小小误差。

他自餐桌站起身，微微弯下腰鞠了一躬。

“那就如此吧。各位慢用。”

公寓门口贴着这个月的各种费用账单。

因为Limario爱喝牛奶，一星期去一次卖场买一大堆牛奶又很费劲，所以还订了牛奶什么的。

金集把账单一张张撕下来放好。就这样突然地被断绝掉了最后的联系，只怕是连东西也来不及收拾，明天就不能出现在公司里了。父亲恐怕会直接让清洁人员把他的物什都扔作垃圾。虽然说自搬离的那天起他就有了完整的打算，可突如其来的被掐断工作收入也不是轻松能承受得起的打击。当他决定了和Limario在一起那刻，就该想到这些。

他讷然地从摆弄新买的家庭影院的弟弟身侧擦过，收拾东西，然后洗澡。Limario明显有些沮丧，因为这是他之前说好了攒够工资之后买的家庭影院，也算是金集的生日礼物，结果金集好像直接忽略掉了。他今天一进门就显得失魂落魄极了。

“那边有跟你...”Limario深吸了一口气，瞥见枕头上的人已经闭上眼睛了，“说什么吗？”

奇怪极了。被叫去小聚回来之后连一句话都没有说，他洗好了水果伸手递过去金集不想吃，找到了还不错的电影来显摆一下安装成果金集不想看。除了在晚饭时候受了刺激之外，他找不出别的理由。

“没什么。”金集从被子里抽出手捂在脸上，呼出一口气，“还是以前那样子而已。”

对于刻意的掩盖，Limario还是能够觉察。他侧过身，把金集的手拿下来。他很少被挫折所击溃——因此眼前金集在灯光下涩红的眼眶显得很刺眼。

“明天起就要换个地方上班了。”他轻咳一声掩饰难得的脆弱，斟酌了好久，说得很委婉。

但Limario还没有愚蠢到会相信生父仅仅是调动职位而不是直接让金集走人。他心里明了，但第一次遇上金集如此脆弱的样子，所以有点笨拙不知所措，愣了一会儿才拍拍头转身去拿卫生纸递给他。

“啊...”金集看着他毛手毛脚地拿了很多张卫生纸，用手指在脸上蹭了蹭确认自己并没有哭到那样凄惨的地步，“一张就好了。”

“哥一定要那么节约的话，我可以给你吻掉眼泪的。”Limario把卫生纸放在一边，用嘴唇轻轻碰走他脸上的水痕。原本并没有多余的考量，却因着手上安慰的动作起了火，隔着薄薄的睡衣捧着金集的腰慢慢滑动，全然偏离了一开始安慰的本意，但这也不失为是此时此刻最好的安慰方式——而金集没有作出哪怕轻微的抗拒，他任由沾着淡淡苦涩咸味的嘴唇与自己的相贴合，与以前无数次一样纵容少年根本不关灯就用一双大手自衣服的下摆伸进光滑的内侧，磨蹭脊背和前胸，一边用唇舌在他的城池里捣乱。

“要下去了。”Limario的左手拨弄着哥哥方醒的胸脯，动作轻柔至极。金集闭着眼睛，微微咬着下唇，似乎是准备迎接被弟弟右手的柔软手掌在身下捣乱。果然，当Limario的右手微微撑开裤子向下的时候，他趴在肩膀上收缩了身体。那是一种毫无保留的奉献，全心全意地将最脆弱又敏感的地方交给对方的献祭，被这样握住把柄的感觉很是微妙，至少前几次Limario满带着讨好意味这样做的时候，他都差点把嘴唇给咬破——不知道是不是因为太敏感而承受不住Limario的兴致——就好比现在这样地收紧他的手掌，绵密温柔的触感将金集包裹着，他微微向后仰头的时候连喉结都开始因为身下规律的摩擦而滑动，在求饶的边缘来来回回，每到了要绷紧身体的时候，Limario就能抢在他之前停下动作用接吻封住他柔弱的抗议——你实在欺负我太过，之类。

“哥要不要也帮帮我呢？”他没安好心地把金集的手抓到，如同早上胡闹一样地放在那处，不等金集有所动作，就轻轻摇晃起了线条漂亮的腰。但这实在不是他可怜的哥哥的擅长，因此作为快感不对等的惩罚，他决意要用金集那漂亮的心形唇来安慰下自己的欲火。只需要轻轻地在他面前用膝盖跪在被褥上，他就知道接下来该玩怎样的游戏——金集并不急切地含在嘴里，只是用水痕干掉的那侧脸庞与它磨蹭着，然后慢慢靠近流泻出灼热呼吸的鼻翼之下，待到Limario已经忍无可忍地让它轻轻颤抖起来，才张开嘴唇将它侍奉。Limario对他并不深的游戏很受用，虽然这样前戏会留有一半的东西留在被扯开的心形唇之外，但他喜欢每次游戏的时候，哥哥的媚眼如丝——金集不是天生妖娆而有媚骨的人，绝对不是——但是偏偏就在这种时候，忙着在自己身下含含糊糊的时候，被顶出来的一点点生理性眼泪总是能让他显得格外柔美，偶尔吞吐间隙的一个抬眼都能让他差点一泻千里。

“今天不想要会疼的姿势。”Limario将身体微微呈现粉红色的金集面对着自己，然后习惯地提起他的脚踝，“就这样...就好。”他关上了灯。

滑入的时候很安静，除了金集那声闷哼之外只剩下被意料之外地烫到的Limario的喘息，他不知道为什么今天哥哥尤其的激烈，一阵密集过一阵的收缩到后面都有些让他必须提起腰才能抽身，灼热的致命的吸引力凝聚在身下一点，将他的气力和爱意全都拼命地索取掉。虽然开始的时候承诺了不疼，可是当酥麻的快感在头脑里乱撞的时候，他还是一次比一次深地把自己全部种在那里，粗暴的动作惹得金集在接吻间隙发出带着痛苦与快乐混合意味的呻吟，他伸手想要够到自己的下身，却被Limario把两只手的手腕并在一起举过头顶，只留下还挺立着的东西被一次次的外力撞击得微微摇晃，待到他再也忍不住欺负，浑身颤抖着自柱顶中心那一点画出一道白洁的线来滴落在被褥上，跳动了两三次后，整个人疲软下来大口呼吸着空气，身上已经全是汗水。

“到了？”Limario伸手摩挲着他沾着汗湿头发的脸，“今天不想在里面，在这里可以吗？”

说完的没一会儿，他就以最后几次格外用力的顶撞结束了游历，抽身到眼神朦胧的金集面前。

哥哥在高潮之后乏力又朦胧的样子漂亮得宛如油画里的天使，他写满了纯洁无垢善良的脸仿佛天生就是用来被魔鬼所糟蹋的——适合Limario用他乳白色的颜料把这幅天国油画作践掉，因此他胡乱地恣肆地挥洒着，在天使的眼角，他的睫毛，他的唇珠，他的嘴角，直到让他只能堕入凡尘。

“我现在的样子——”被抱在怀里的时候，金集伸出手指在眼角点了点，“不太好吧。”

“像一只小花猫。”Limario并非违心地夸赞，事实上在他心里，任何时候，金集都很好看。光顾着这样也不太好，他清了清嗓子。

“虽然我不知道你会不会觉得我说这样的话幼稚。”

“什么？”金集收回手，一心一意地看着他。

该死。

Limario竟然觉得这一刻比刚刚所发生的一切还害羞。

“我说，”他的心跳得飞快。

“发生什么都没关系，失去工作也好，”

“和那边彻底闹翻也好，”

“反正...就是...”

“我养你啊。”


End file.
